wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Morrison
WWE Superstars |height = 6 ft. 1 in. |weight = 223 lbs. |from = Los Angeles, California |signature = Starship Pain |first = WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} John Morrison is a former WWE Superstar known for his rock star look and acrobatic high-flying maneuvers. He is a selectable character in WWE All Stars as a high-flying Acrobat. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against "Macho Man" Randy Savage for the title of Most Charismatic. Among the Path of Champions, he is an opponent in two different paths. First, Morrison and Kofi Kingston compete as dynamic high-flying opponents in a Triple Threat Elimination match for the second stage of Path of Champions Superstars, then tag teams with former partner The Miz in the third stage of Path of Champions Tag Team. Biography :"The Shaman of Sexy" as he calls himself, '''John Morrison' endured a personal evolution after capturing the vacated ECW Championship at Vengeance: Night of Champions (2007). The WWE Superstar that had formerly been known as Johnny Nitro renamed himself John Morrison (modeled after singer Jim Morrison), and his gimmick was tweaked to be overly-conceited and self-aggrandizing. :Shortly thereafter, Morrison found unexpected success alongside another rising star in the Land of the Extreme, The Miz, with the two capturing the WWE Tag Team Championship and the World Tag Team Championship on separate occasions. :''In addition to the ECW Championship and being a 5-time Tag Team Champion, his career is further cemented by being a 3-time WWE Intercontinental Champion. He is currently a member of the RAW brand. Appearance John Morrison has two available attires in ''WWE All Stars, representing two different chapters defining his career. As the default attire, Morrison wears black rockstar pants with brown trim that he originally rocked out during his time in the ECW brand in 2007 and has worn ever since. His one alternate attire is from his Johnny Nitro days as part of the stable MNM, wearing an all-white Hollywood style. This option can be unlocked by completing any Path of Champions as Morrison. Championships and accomplishments }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |} |} Videos External links *'Biographies' **[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/john-morrison WWE All Stars] **WWE.com **The SmackDown Hotel Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:Acrobatics Category:Starter Characters Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:ECW Champions